Together
by lollyblanc0454
Summary: Things have been so full on for Connie for way too long. A break is much needed, but heading to New York might become more than a short holiday, maybe it'll lead o a complete new life. NewYork or London isn't the decision it's more about who and why rather than where and how.
1. Chapter 1

**I've had the idea to write this fic for a while now because I've been watching the old holby eps from when Connie first joined. Anyway this is my new fic because I think it'd actually be a good idea for them to do on the show. right boring into done, I hope you guys enjoy it!x -Lolly xox**

'She's gone...'

'Noo.' She screamed 'Nooo.'

Connie had just had to break the devastating news to a young mother that her 3 year old daughter had not regained consciousness and had passed away. It was heartbreaking to watch as the mother collapsed into a teary mess.

'I'm so sorry Jenny.' Connie said as she hugged the young mother

'Tha... Thank you... for trying.' She said between sobs.

'That's my job,' Connie smiled, 'would you like some time alone with her?'

'Please.' The young girl smiled sadly

'If you need me just ask the nurse to get me' Connie said as she left the young mother

Connie went straight to her office and sighed, trying not to let the fast escaping tears stain her top. It'd been a hard week, and she needed to get away. She had been missing her baby, so much recently and following the event in resus even more so now.

'It's not fair.' She sighed as she opened up her phone and tapped away at the screen.

'Mummy!' Came the young voice on the other end of the phone

'Hello darling.' Connie smiled

'I miss you.' Came the saddened voice of her daughter.

Connie sighed, 'I miss you too.'

'When can I see you!?' Asked grace

'Soon.'

'You always say that.' Sighed the young girl

'I promise Gracie.' She smiled sadly

'I love you mummy.'

'I love you so much darling.'

'Dad wants to talk to you.' She sighed

'Grace wait!'

'What?'

'I really love you darling. I'll see you soon. Promise!'

Connie was sure she heard the young girl smiling but soon the voice of Sam came to the phone.

'Hello... Connie?'

'Yes, I'm still here Sam.'

'Good. Hang on.' came his voice and she heard a door close, 'Can we plan sometime for Grace to see you?'

'I was going to ask that.' She replied in a professional manner

'I can fly her back?'

'I was hoping I could come out there?'

The line was quiet

'I'd stay in a hotel and I mean...' She began, dreading the silence

'No no it's fine. I have a guest room Con.'

'-nie' she finished

Sam laughed 'do you want to stay with us or not?'

'It would be lovely.' She smiled

'I'll book you a flight. for when?'

'As soon as really.' Connie replied

'Tomorrow?' He asked, half joking

'Perfect.'

'Oh okay. I'll call you back.'

'Just text me Sam. Oh and don't tell Grace.'

'Of course. It'll be a nice surprise.'

'Yes, so I'll talk to you soon Sam.'

'See you soon Con.' He smiled and hung up before she could correct him.

'-nie' she laughed to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**next chapter, I don't know how many of you wi be interested in this fic but I've just had loads of ideas for it. Anyway I good you enjoy!x Lolly**

Connie had managed to sort out cover for the rest of her shift and Dylan had agreed to take the role of acting clinical lead in her absence. That meant she was officially free from work for a while, an odd feeling but for the first time, EVER, Connie was glad and a little relieved.

Connie had arrived home and after pottering around she began packing her bag. On the bed her laptop sat, loading her emails. Mid way through folding her favourite night dress her computer sounded, the confirmation of her flight had come through...

'Departureat 1.23 ambrilliant.' She sighed, checking her watch.

19.35. That meant she had an hour to finish packing and then she would have to order a taxi and head to the airport. Before that though she needed to text Sam to let him know she was on track so far.

'Hi Sam, just got the confirmation email, thanks. -Connie.'

'It's fine, honestly Connie. Are the times okay? -S'

'I'm on track so far. Will leave in around an hour -C'

'Connie your flight isn't till1.23am!'

'Oh you know me, I like to be prepared.'

'That is very true. Keep me updated! -Sam x'

The last message puzzled Connie slightly, why had he sent a kiss?! He didn't did he? No, no I'm overthinking it, he properly just didn't realise, that was her final thought, so after dismissing it she returned to packing.

Soon Connie was ready, her case and laptop sat in the porch, her mulberry handbag hanging on her shoulder, slipping on her favourite heels, she locked up the house and waited for her taxi. The taxi pulled upat 20:33, meaning they pulled out of Connie's drive and made their way to the airport right on time.

Please review xx Lolly xo


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been so long, but there is an awful lot going on right now - all extremely personal, so only the minority would know. But finally Connie is in America, and now it gets more interesting (hopefully) Sam gets to see her after all this time!x enjoy and please review. Lolly x**

Sam sat impatiently, he'd put grace to bed and had arranged for a neighbour to watch her whilst he went to collect Connie. In the meantime he sat in silence drinking his coffee and waiting for an update on Connie.

'Hey Sam. You said to keep you posted, about to board the plane. -C'

As soon as he read the text, he began his reply.

'Thanks Connie, enjoy the surprise. -S'

'Surprise?' Came her reply

And then moments later another

'Sam! Why didn't you tell me it was first class, I'd of payed -C'

'Don't be silly! Just enjoy the flight.'

' I will! And just to let you know we're about to take off. Will text when we land. - C x'

'See you soon -S x'

It was weird how quickly they'd fallen back into relaxed conversation and how x's had even worked their way in. However, Sam was not complaining, and as a matter of fact nor was Connie.

After an extremely long flight, which was however made slightly better by the free champagne, amazing meals, along with TV and wifi, Connie made her way to the baggage reclaim lounge. On her way texting Sam to update him as requested, she was rather surprised when he insisted on coming to collect her but sensing she had no choice, she thanked him kindly.

It didn't take long for her luggage to arrive, and soon after she was walking out into New York, straight into the morning rush.

There at the side of the collection point, he leant against his car.

As he spotted her he walked towards her taking the case she dragged behind her and relieving her of her laptop; before giving her a kiss on the cheek as a welcoming.

They walked back towards the car, both wracking their brains for what to say. Still after putting the bags into the boot and sitting in the front silence remained, until finally Sam broke it.

'You look amazing Connie.' He beamed, although slightly unsure whether he should have voiced that thought.

'Thank you Sam. But there is no way that's true, I'm exhausted and have barely any make up on.' She said beginning to cover her face with her hand.

He reached up and pulled her hand away, 'it is true. Why would I say it otherwise?' He laughed

'I do wonder why you say many things.' She teased

'Oi! Be nice, or you can walk home.'

'alright, fine. But lose the fake compliments.' She replied

'Okay beautiful,' he stated a smile beaming on his face, 'ah before you protest you said 'fake compliments' and that statement was most definitely not fake.' He replied

Connie didn't protest instead she allowed the smile shed tried to conceal to beam. Sam always had a way of making her smile, for which she resented him but it was a feeling she'd long craved for. It was a feeling of respect and adoration. Maybe that X was intentional.


	4. Chapter 4

I hope you're all still enjoying this fic, don't forget to review. Just a little update before I head to bed. Lolly xxx

Upon arriving home Sam had welcomed Connie and helped her settle in.

'Grace is asleep, so don't worry.'

'Where is she then?'

'She is next door, fell asleep before I left.'

'Oh right. So...' Connie began standing from her bed in the guest suite.

'So.. Would you like a drink?' Sam improvised.

'Please.' She answered perhaps a little too quickly.

'What would you like?' He asked as they entered the kitchen.

'Something alcoholic.'

'Good call.' He replied laughing.

'Brandy?'

'That'd be lovely Sam.' She replied sitting down in the conservatory.

'So how's Holby?'

'same old, same old.'

'What brings you out here then?'

'Things have just been really heavy at the moment. I needed to see Grace, spend some quality time with her.' She smiled

'I suppose seeing me is just an added bonus?'

'Well I'm not sure if I'd call it that!'

'Oh charming.'

'Sam?' She asked, waiting for him to meet her eyes, 'It's probably nothing but... It's just that... Well...'

'Connie? What is this about?'

'Gosh I know it stupid but the X on our texts?'

'What about them?' He asked confused.

'It's just it surprised me?'

'Good or bad?'

'Good?'

He smiled, a real genuine smile. Before staring at her, taking in every feature he had longed to study.

'What?' She asked suddenly extremely self conscious.

'Nothing, I just forgot how perfect you are.'

'I think you may be drunk.'

'Stop.'

'Stop what?'

'Stop putting yourself down. You're gorgeous Connie, believe me when I say that.'

'Thank you Sam.' She smiled, looking away.

'Look at me.' He said turning her head towards him.

Within moments of just staring at each other, their lips were colliding. Neither sure who made the first move, whether it was due to true feelings or down to being under the influence of alcohol neither knew.


	5. Chapter 5

**Quick Update...**

A short while later Connie and Sam stood in the kitchen drinking coffee. Grace was upstairs getting changed and playing on her iPad, giving them the perfect opportunity to talk.

'What happened last night?' Connie questioned

'That depends..'

'On?'

'Whether you want to rekindle things..'

'If I did?' She asked, a glint behind her eyes

'Well..' Sam replied, clearly thinking in the spot.

'No that's a stupid idea, let's just stay as friends for Graces sake' she interrupted

'Okay.' He smiled.

Deep down both wanted another chance but was now really the time?

 **Okay so this is just a quick filler chapter, and short update. Sorry that a) this is pretty crap, I'm lacking ideas so please leave suggestions for this fic and b) the updates are so irregular at the moment, I'll try and get on top of that guys. Please review anyway, see you all soon - Lolly xo**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I'm currently thousands of feet in the air! Flying to gran canaria and that means lots of time to write chapters, obviously this will be uploaded later in the day/week. I hope you still enjoy this ff -Lolly xx**

The day had been way too busy; jam packed with shopping, eating and laughing. Now grace was asleep in bed, Connie sat in the living room and Sam in his office.

"Sam?" She called out

"Yes?" He called back from the office

She appeared in the doorway.

"Yes?" He asked looking up at her

She entered and shut the door behind her. "What you said earlier?"

"Hmm?"

"Rekindling?"

"I did mean it if that's what you're asking."

Connie nodded "I needed to know" she smiled and walked over "so what're you doing?"

"Sorting through case notes" he said yawning "incredibly boring"

"I don't mind that kind of thing, can o help?" She asked walking over

"I could do with some company" he smiled

"Well then" she smiled plunking herself down on his lap

Sam chuckled and wrapped his arms around her.

"What are you doing Samuel?"

"What I should of done a long time ago" he smiled hugging her and placing a tender kiss on her neck.

Connie rolled her head slightly, biting her lip, pushing back on his lap

"I've missed you" he breathed against her neck.


End file.
